Goodbyes
by BruisedReed
Summary: The death of the Avatar. Rated T for death of a character.


Aang had taken to his bed for the last time nearly a week before. He drifted in and out of consciousness as friends crept in to say goodbye. All the gang was there; Toph and her daughter Lin, Sokka and Suki, Firelord Zuko and Mai all queued up to say their goodbyes and offer support to Katara and the children.

The acolytes had been keeping a vigil in the meditation pavilion and helped care for the stream of visitors making the pilgrimage to Air Temple Island. Tenzin, who had assumed the responsibility for the Air Nomad colony, did not leave the house where his father lay and greatly appreciated their help.

"Kya, Bumi, Tenzin, it is time to tell your father goodnight. He is very tired."

Kya went first and quietly entered her parents' bedroom.

As she took her father's hand she asked with tears, "Baba, what do I say?"

"Say what you feel my sweet girl" her Father encouraged.

"I can't let you go. "

"Separation is only an illusion you know. I'll always be with you."

"But I still won't be able to put my arms around you," her voice choked back a small sob and she fell into his arms.

Aang stroked his daughter's hair, "You have so much life still ahead of you. Then we'll see each other in the spirit world."

Kya gave her father a final hug and said, "Good night Baba"

"Good night my princess."

Bumi sat at the chair next to the bed "You have been my joy" Aang told him gently.

"I don't know what I'll do without you Dad."

"You know separation is only an illusion."

"How many times did you go to the spirit world for a few minutes and be gone all day?" Bumi asked with a sly grin.

Aang chuckled in response.

"Well my light chakra is gonna have to work on that. " Bumi paused thoughtfully, "You know flinging fruit tarts isn't going to be as much fun without you."

"I have confidence that you'll muddle through somehow. Just be sure to fling one in my name."

"You've got it Dad."

His tall and formal frame tense with unshed tears, Tenzin took his turn in the chair. His father began, "Tenzin, the legacy is now yours. You will be the last Airbender, for a while."

"Pema and I have discussed this and we have decided to start our family immediately."

"No son. That is far from what I wish for you. If that is your desire then fine but your mother and I waited until we were in our twenties to have you kids. Pema deserves to have her time with you before you make that step. "Aang drew a shaky breath and looked into his son's eyes. "What I want you to understand is that the universe will make its own efforts to achieve balance. You must trust in its wisdom and timing."

"Father, I how will I lead a nation without you?"

"You won't be without me. Separation is only an illusion. You know this very well."

"Yes. I do" Tenzin conceded.

"And son, there is nothing that I have done, not even being the Avatar that makes me prouder than seeing the man you've become."

Tenzin folded into his father's arms and cried like a child. When he regained his bearing, he said "Goodnight Father" and left to allow his mother the last moments.

Katara sat by their bed holding Aang's hand.

"Separation is only an illusion" Aang tried one more time.

"An illusion that is much stronger on this side of the Spirit World. Are you in a hurry to leave me?"

"No but every moment I linger here, the world is without an Avatar."

"The world waited one hundred years for you. It can humor an old woman and wait a little longer."

"You would argue with me right to death's door" he questioned with a gentle smile.

"Yes, if it would give me one more minute with you."

"This is a battle you cannot win, Sifu."

"When, dear Avatar, have we ever run from a battle we could not win?"

"Always the warrior" he chuckled. "You know I want you to help train the next Avatar."

"I've trained one Avatar in waterbending, isn't that enough?"

"And look how well it turned out. Who better than you? "

"We'll have to see. By the time the Avatar is sixteen I will be old and could be in the spirit world myself" Katara gently laughed in response.

"Kya's children are nearly teenagers. but it will still be a while before our third great-grandchild is born."

"Do you still believe in that old quack Madam Wu?"

"You did marry a powerful bender…"

Aang paused thoughtfully then said, "My life began when I woke up in your arms in that iceberg. Let me feel your arms around me now, forever girl."

Katara lay down next to her husband and they put their arms around each other in a familiar embrace.

"I love you, Aang," she whispered.

"I will always love you Katara" and he slipped into unconsciousness for the last time.

A great breeze blew across the island, Yue Bay and into Republic City.. The great bell of the Air Temple tolled the death knell. The city fell silent and most of the lights were doused in honor of a their founder and protector.

In the Southern Water Tribe, a baby cried out her birth wail.


End file.
